Many pull-on diapers use elastic elements secured in an elastically contractible condition in the waist and leg openings. Typically, in order to insure full elastic fit about the leg and the waist such as is provided with durable undergarments, the leg openings and waist opening are encircled with elasticized bands of rubber or other materials positioned along the curve of the opening. Examples of such pull-on diapers are disclosed in EP 1 184 012 A1 published on Mar. 6, 2002. The pull-on diaper disclosed therein comprises an absorbent body and an exterior member covering the absorbent body and forming a contour of the diaper. The absorbent body is substantially rectangular and comprises a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet and an absorbent core interposed therebetween. The leg and waist elastic members are provided at the body-surrounding portion in the exterior member to form an elasticized leg opening and an elasticized waist opening. The longitudinal sides of the exterior member are trimmed to form leg openings. While trimming the longitudinal sides of the exterior member allows the desired shape of curved leg opening to be formed, it requires an additional process for trimming and wastes raw materials.
Another example of pull-on diapers is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Publication No. H4-144558 published on May 19, 1992. The pull-on diaper disclosed therein comprises an absorbent main body and an elastic belt joined to the front region and the back region of the absorbent main body. The upper end of the elastic belt defines a waist opening. The lower end of the elastic belt and the longitudinal side of the absorbent main body jointly define a leg opening. The elastic belt extends in the transverse direction of the diaper and the absorbent main body extends in the longitudinal direction. Therefore, the lower end of the elastic belt and the longitudinal side of the absorbent main body intersect at a right angle to define the leg opening. Such a configuration having an angular shape gives a poor aesthetic appearance impression to the user when the user takes a fresh diaper out of the bag, as compared with a pull-on diaper having a desired shape of curved leg opening.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a disposable pull-on garment having an aesthetic appearance while providing a cost advantage in forming a pull-on diaper. None of the existing disposable pull-on garment provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.